Decatur County, Iowa
Decatur County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,457. The county seat is Leon. This county is named for Stephen Decatur, Jr., a hero in the War of 1812. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 2 Adjacent counties *Clarke County (north) *Wayne County (east) *Mercer County, Missouri (southeast) *Harrison County, Missouri (southwest) *Ringgold County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 8,457 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,834 housing units, of which 3,223 were occupied. 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 8,689 people, 3,337 households and 2,149 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 per square mile (6/km²). There were 3,833 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.46% White, 0.98% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.46% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. 1.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,337 households of which 28.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.30% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.60% were non-families. 30.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.96. 23.00% of the population were under the age of 18, 16.30% from 18 to 24, 21.60% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.90 males. The median household income was $27,343 and the median family income was $34,831. Males had a median income of $25,569 compared with $19,309 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,209. About 10.90% of families and 15.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Decatur County is considered to be the poorest in Iowa, reporting that almost 20% of its residents live in poverty.Mike Kilen, "Headline: Who will win in Iowa's poorest county?", Des Moines Register, 6 June 2004 Country Officials Supervisors J.R. Cornett Gary Boswell Jimmy Fulton Treasurer Beth Andrew Attorney Lisa Hynden-Jeanes Auditor Stephanie Daughton Recorder Gale Norman Sheriff Former Sheriff Brett Muir resigned in March 2016 following a sexual harassment scandal Assesor Justin Cornett Engineer Dan Doerfler, PE Clerk of Court Traci Tharp Public Health Administrator Shelley Bickel Veterans Affairs Administrator Samantha Schaff Conservation Director Rich Erke Mental Health Director Kathy Lerma Communities Cities *Davis City *Decatur City *Garden Grove *Grand River *Lamoni *Leon *Le Roy *Pleasanton *Van Wert *Weldon Townships Decatur County is divided into these townships: * Bloomington * Burrell * Center * Decatur * Eden * Fayette * Franklin * Garden Grove * Grand River * Hamilton * High Point * Long Creek * Morgan * New Buda * Richland * Woodland Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Decatur County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Decatur County Courthouse (Iowa) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Decatur County, Iowa References External links Category:Decatur County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1846